comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle of Paraíso (Earth-5875)
The Battle of Paraíso was a small but vital engagement of the First Contact War, fought between the UNSC Marine Corps and a xenomorph infestation on the Outer colony Paraíso on July 27th, 2536. Prelude After the disastrous encounter between the crew of the commercial freighter ''Nostromo'' on June 16th, 2528 and a lone xenomorph on the moon Acheron in the Zeta Reticuli system, of which Ellen Ripley was the only survivor, the Office of Naval Intelligence continued on their attempt to capture xenomorphs from the moon in order to use them as bioweapons against the Covenant. On June 28th, 2536, ONI hired Russ and Anne Jorden as expendable fodder to explore Acheron and bring Ovomorphs to one of their facilities on Paraíso. While the couple was able to find many Ovomorphs, Russ was immediatly attacked and impregnated by a Facehugger, leading Anne to place him in cryosleep and return him to Paraíso. Upon their return to the colony, the Chestbuster inside Russ started to hatch, and upon growing into a xenomorph, immeadiatly started attacking and harvesting colonists and moving them to Hadley's Atmospheric Processing Plant, constructing a hive, forming more xenomorphs and a Proto-Keymind, which eventually became a fully developed Keymind after the xenomorphs captured members of a Colonial Militia team sent to investigate the attack. Linking with the colony's communication were purged, impossibilitating the colonists to call for the UNSC's help. On July 12th, 2536, Lieutenant Scott Gorman was approached by the Office of Naval Intelligence Section Three agent Carter Burke to lead an investigative operation on Paraíso following loss of contact with the colony, whom Burke believed was an attack by the Covenant. Despite his fear, Gorman was willing to go, but unknown to him, Burke had arranged for the inexperienced Lieutenant to be placed into the command of the 2nd Battalion Bravo Team aboard the ''Conestoga''-class destroyer [[UNSC Sulaco (Earth-5875)|UNSC Sulaco]]. One of Scott's first assignments was the recruiting of Ellen Ripley, who was unwilling to help, but later decided to go. Battle Arrival briefing the UNSC Marines on her experiences with xenomorphs.]] The UNSC Sulaco arrived in Paraíso on July 27th, 2536. When they arrived on Hadley, the Marines started investigating the settlement's ONI building, clearing its upper floor where they discovered a laboratory under damage, and as they explored deeper, they discovered multiple Facehuggers stored within the installation, alongside many notes about John Marachuk, a colonist that was being studied by ONI with a xenomorph within. While investigating, they heard a noise, discovering a little girl, Rebecca "Newt" Jorden, who had been hiding within the installation's ventilation ducts, leading the Marines to deduce she was the only survivor of what had happened on the planet prior to their arrival. The disappearing civilians were discovered to be seemingly gathered at the planet's Atmosphere Processing Plant. Taking many Marines with him Master Sergeant Al Apone moved to investigate. When they entered the installation, they stumbled upon a massive xenomorph hive, discovering their enemy was not the Covenant, but something new. They continued to progress through the installation, whereupon Al was ordered by Gorman, who was aboard the Marines' M510 Mammoth, to confiscate the ammunition of the squad and deactivate their M56 Smartguns to prevent a nuclear-wide explosion if they hit the reactor of the plant. Ambush at the Atmosphere Processing Plant While Apone protested, he was overruled by Gorman, taking the ammunition and giving them for Private Rico Frost to guard. The Marines, then reduced to small firearms and M7057 flamethrowers, discovered Hadley's citizens cocooned in the hive, including Mary Coles, the only survivor. However, almost immediately after finding her, a Chestbuster erupted from her chest, leading Apone and Corporal Cynthia Dietrich to burn the creature alive. arriving on the hive.]] The Chestburster's death alerted nearby xenomorphs, and the Marines found themselves ambushed by xenomorph Lurkers and Aggressors. In the chaos that ensued, Hicks, Private Tim Crowe and Private Trevor Wierzbowski ran to help Frost and Dietrich. Both Dietrich and Apone were killed by the xenomorphs, and when Hicks realized the assault rifle's ammunition had fallen, he rapidly pulled Wierzbowski from the ensuing explosion, which killed Crowe and badly wounded Trevor. Hicks proceeded to tend to Wierzbowski with a biofoam, propping him against a nearby wall while he returned to check Crowe, who he discovered has been killed. While he did not notice, Wierzbowski was taken by xenomorph while screaming in terror. Hicks then organized the survivors before they rushed their Mammoth, and half of the Marines had been either captured or killed. As Hicks entered the Mammoth, he was closing its hangar door when an Aggressor appeared and attempted to enter the vehicle. When Hicks, Private William Hudson and Private Jenette Vasquez were unable to contain the creature, Dwayne drew his shotgun and rammed it into the alien's mouth, blowing its skull away, although its blood wounded Hudson. Reorganizing .]] While the team escaped from the Atmosphere Processor, Gorman was knocked unconscious by crates aboard the Mammoth, leading Hicks to become the commanding officer of the Marines. Together Ripley, Hicks, Bishop and Burke devised a suicidal plan to destroy the xenomorphs, bringing the Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine of the Sulaco to the surface and detonating it inside the processor, which would cause a nuclear-wide explosion across Paraíso. Before they could be picked by Corporal Colette Ferro aboard the Pelican ''Bug Stomper'' to be brought back to the Sulaco, she was attacked and killed by a xenomorph that had snuck aboard the dropship, which crashed and exploded on Hadley's surface. Seeing no other way, Hicks promptly ordered Hudson and Vasquez so salvage whatever equipment they could from the Pelican and return to the ONI facility, which they later fortified by sealing all access points and deploying UA 571-C Automated Sentry Gun to defend the installation from xenomorphs. Bishop later warned them that the Atmosphere Processor had been damaged during the xenomorph ambush, just as Gorman feared, which was going to explode in the next hours; the Bug Stomper's destruction had only made it worse, destroying the systems that would allow the Marines to shut them down. Desperate, Hicks ordered Bishop to remote pilot the ''Smart Ass'', the ship's GA-TL1 Longsword, and transport the Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine to the surface, allowing them to carry out the plan and evacuate the survivors. While they awaited Bishop, Hicks taught Ripley how to use a MA5B assault rifle in order to defend herself from the xenomorphs. The xenomorphs proved to be more intelligent than expected by destroying the Marine's defenses and overrun the sentry guns. Fortifications , Dwayne Hicks, and William Hudson reorganizing within the ONI facility.]] Hicks later discovered that both Ripley and Newt had been locked in the laboratory which the Facehuggers had been stored, and who were released. Hicks, Vasquez, Hudson and Gorman destroyed the shut door and were able to rescue the two from the Facehuggers, learning that Colonel Burke had released the creatures in an attempt to kill both of them. There, Ripley and the Marines learned that Burke had attempted to get them impregnated to smuggle a living xenomorph to the Office of Naval Intelligence use them as bioweapons against the Covenant, which would give humanity a chance of escaping from their extinction during the First Contact War. Hicks attempted to execute Burke for betraying them, but Ripley intervened and said Burke had to be brought to Earth to be court-martialed for his crimes. Immeadiatly after, the xenomorphs cut the power of the installation to lure the humans. When they attempted to escape, Hudson was captured by the xenomorphs, while Burke escaped from the Marines' grip during the confusion and sealed them in the facility with the xenomorphs, but while he escaped he was killed by a xenomorph with a headbite. The Marines were than able to move to the installation's ventilation ducts, but Vasquez and Gorman became ambushed by the xenomorphs and commuted suicide by detonating a M9 fragmentation grenade and taking many xenomorphs with them, with the radius causing Newt to fall down a separe shaft. Hicks and Ripley used an elevator to rescue the girl. Before they could move, a xenomorph captured Newt, commanding other xenomorphs to go after Hicks and Ripley. Final push being ejected into space by Ellen Ripley.]] While they escaped from Hadley, a massive xenomorph corneded the duo in the elevator; Hicks shot back with his assault rifle, but the alien spilled its acid blood through his face, melting his face and leaving him blind, while the rest of the acid continued to melt through his M3 Pattern Personal Armor. Ripley then took the wounded Marine to the Smart Ass, with Bishop taking him in and sedating with him a health pack. While Bishop awaited with Hicks, he gave Ripley ten minutes to travel to the processor, place the slipspace drive on it, and rescue Newt. Hicks asked her to hurry up, and passed out from the health kit's sedactives. Ripley was able to activate the slipspace drive and rescue Newt from the hive, where she spotted the First Paraíso Keymind, although she believed the killed the creature when the Atmosphere Processing Plant and Hadley were destroyed in the provoked explosion. Once they returned to the Sulaco, Ripley and Newt rendezvous with Bishop, only for the synthetic violently torn in two by the emerging Keymind, who was able to escape Hadley's destruction by stowing in the destroyer's landing gear. Bishop watched Ripley fighting against the Keymind using a Caterpillar P-5000 Work Loader. As Ripley opened the cargo lock of the Sulaco to throw the Keymind to space, Bishop was able to save both Newt and the unconscious Hicks from being sucked to space. Aftermath After the death of the Keymind, Bishop, Ripley, Newt and Hicks remained the only four survivors of the event, and were placed in cryosleep alongside the rest of the crew in the hopes of ever arriving on Earth or UNSC space. Because they had sacrificed their slipspace drive, they were to await on space at superluminal speeds until someone found them for the foreseeable future, possibly even years. Before he was placed in cryosleep, Hicks recorded a distress message to the UNSC, explaining about ONI's activities and that all other Marines had been killed in the message. Unknown to him and the other survivors, the message was never sent, and was instead intercepted by ONI. Category:Earth-5875 Category:Battles of Earth-5875 Category:Battles of the First Contact War (Earth-5875) Category:Events of Earth-5875 Category:Events Category:Created by Draft227